Role Playing Beyblade Fanon Championships 2012
RPB Fanon Championships 2012 is a championship tourmament held to decide the best among registered Role Playing Beybladers. Entry Rules 8 Teams will be registered into competition to become the World Champions. These Teams will register here and must have atleast 12,000 Combined Bey Points to compete. Each Team is allowed a team leader, two main Members and one sub member on there team. Each team member must have a registered Beyblade and accepted by the team leader. Teams are not allowed to switch members after registration. Teams *'Team Dynasty Blaze ' *'Team Gallifrey!' *'Team End Gaiden' Tournament Procedure Preliminaries The First Round Prelims will simply test how teams work together allowing team ajustments before Elimination rounds. This is also to allow everyone a taste of the opposing strengths. 8 Teams will be assigned to face eachother in 4 Rounds, no teams will be eliminated due to being defeated though BP and EXP will be rewarded accordingly. The matches are decided by a best two out of three match ups. EXP and Beypoints *Each Match Up: The Winner of each matchup will take 50 EXP and 225 BP while the loser takes 25 EXP and 100 BP. *Each Overall Decision: The Winning Team of a round will take 75 EXP and 300 BP. Elite Eight The Elite Eight Teams will begin the real matchups as 4 Teams face another set 4 Teams. This time the losing Teams are eliminated from the tournament. BP and EXP will be rewarded by match up and overall team victory. The matches are decided by a best two out of three match ups. *Each Match Up: The Winner of each matchup will take 200 EXP and 450 BP while the loser takes 100 EXP and 225 BP. *Each Overall Decision: The Winning Team of a round will take 250 EXP and 500 BP. Consolation Matches The Losing Teams will be given a last chance to re-enter the tournament and compete in the semi finals. Those four teams will battle in 2 rounds to decide a single winning team. That winning team will be granted the Wild Card Spot and be able to challenge one of the winning teams to battle for their spot in the Semi Finals. EXP and Beypoints *Each Match Up: The Winner of each matchup will take 150 EXP and 300 BP while the loser takes 100 EXP and 225 BP. *Each Overall Decision: The Winning Team of a round will take 200 EXP and 350 BP. *The Winner of The Consolation Matches will take 300 EXP and 400 BP. *The Winner of The Final Bout for the Semi Finals will take 350 EXP and 500 BP. Semi-Finals The Final Four Teams will face eachother with 2 rounds with Two Teams defeating another two resulting the final two teams. BP and EXP will be rewarded by match up and overall team victory. The matches are decided by a best two out of three match ups. EXP and Beypoints *Each Match Up: The Winner of each matchup will take 300 EXP and 500 BP while the loser takes 200 EXP and 300 BP. *Each Overall Decision: The Winning Team of a round will take 350 EXP and 550 BP. Finals The Final Two teams will face eachother to decide the overall winner of the tournament and the World Championship Team. BP and EXP will be rewarded by match up and overall team victory. The matches are decided by a best four out of five match ups. EXP and Beypoints *Each Match Up: The Winner of each matchup will take 500 EXP and 700 BP while the loser takes 300 EXP and 500 BP. *Each Overall Decision: The Winning Team the round, the tournament and the championship crowned team will recieve a grand prize of 1,000 EXP and 2,500 BP along with the recognition as the World Champion Team. Category:Tournaments